


Nothing Can Come Between You & I.

by Danny_The_DinoRawr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Video, Coming Out, Cute, Cuties, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kinda, Larry Coming Out, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Sad, Twitcams, You & I, You & I Music Video, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, matching clothes, midnight memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_The_DinoRawr/pseuds/Danny_The_DinoRawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly Harry turns and when hes facing the camera again, he's dancing with a transparent figure as the lyrics go on.<br/>~Not even the Gods above can<br/>Separate the two of us<br/>No nothing can come between<br/>You and I<br/>Oh, you and I~<br/>Harry and the figure dance in complete sync. Hands intwined and both of them looking in to each others eyes with a strong link of love and passion.<br/>Theres a sudden frenzy of the fans asking who the misterious person was. While some are determined its just an actress others are stating "It must be Louis". The boys ignore all the pleading for answers and send out one message.<br/>/You'll find out soon enough/.</p><p> </p><p>(Or the version of what would have been in the video if they came out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Can Come Between You & I.

**Author's Note:**

> My alternate verson.of You & I c:

This is my "Alternite Larry You & I video"  
Hope you enjoy!

A pixely camera switches on revealing the faces of the five scruffy looking boys we've all come to know and love. Niall, Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn all sit in order on a darkly coloured brown couch and wave to the camera, Niall speaking first.  
"Hey guys so, as you know this is a very important music video for us" Harry then leans forward, a shy smile on his face. "And it has a very important message we want you guys to see as we feels its best we finally let you know the truth" Louis then leans forward, a mischivous grin on his lips. "So we thought itd be best to see your reactions and maybe respond to those of you who haven't you know..."  
"Exploded from feels" Comes from a smirking Zayn. All the boys laugh and finally its Liams turn to speak. "So here is our new music video "You & I". Enjoy!"

The screem switches from the twitcam to a blank screen, making the boys breath out nervously while Harry and Louis look at each other reassuringly and the fans lean forward in anticipation for the moment they've been waiting for for days. Finally the soft chords for the start of You & I begin. Everyone watches the screen intently as Niall walks out of the cafe for his part and starts singing.  
~I figured it out  
I figured it out from black and white  
Seconds and hours  
Maybe they had to take some time~ Theres a steady rhythem of "Awh he's so cute"s to "can i have his voice pls" before theres the sudden change from Niall to Liam making every start spamming and freaking out.  
/WHAT THE FU-/  
/MIND FUCKED/  
/WOW. TRIPPY./  
The boys laugh at the fans going from freaking out to calm again as Liam sings.  
~ I know how it goes  
I know how it goes from wrong and right  
Silence and sound  
Did they ever hold each other tight  
Like us  
Did they ever fight  
Like us~

Liam raises his hand slowly and brings it infront of his face, switching to Harry walking down the bridge, the tempo getting faster.  
~ You and I  
We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it till the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I~  
Suddenly Harry turns and when hes facing the camera again, he's dancing with a transparent figure as the lyrics go on.  
~Not even the Gods above can  
Separate the two of us  
No nothing can come between  
You and I  
Oh, you and I~  
Harry and the figure dance in complete sync. Hands intwined and both of them looking in to each others eyes with a strong link of love and passion.  
Theres a sudden frenzy of the fans asking who the misterious person was. While some are determined its just an actress others are stating "It must be Louis". The boys ignore all the pleading for answers and send out one message.  
/You'll find out soon enough/.  
The dancing couple spin one last time, this time when they turn back round, they're replaced by Zayn for his solo.  
~ I figured it out  
Saw the mistakes of up and down  
Meet in the middle  
There's always room for common ground~

Zayn turns into Louis, whos walking along hand in hand with yet another transparent figure.  
~ I see what it's like  
I see what it's like for day and night~  
Louis and the figure stop and face each other. Louis looks into the figures eyes sadly, hand tracing their check as he sings the next part to them.  
~Never together  
Cause they see things in a different light  
Like us  
They never tried  
Like us~  
Louis turns back to the camera as the figure slowly fades away.  
The fans go even crazier at the link of Larry while the boys snigger and shake their heads. Louis smiling brightly at the reactions.

On screen Louis raises his now empty hand infront of his face and slowly changes into Harry. Making the fans even more excitable.  
Harry one again starts the corus, this time alone.

~ You and I  
We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it till the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the Gods above can  
Separate the two of us~  
The instramental begins as the camera slowly zooms in on Harrys eyes. Everyone waits in anticipation as the camera zooms back out, the mysterious figure back beside Harry, holding his his hand with Niall, Liam and Zayn behind him doing the time clips along the bridge.

Zayn starts off the last verse, and as his highnote streams out the speakers, Harry turns to the figure and pulls them in for a soft kiss. Slowly colour and features start returning to the figure and as they both pull back to start the chorus, the - now fully visible - figures identity is revealed as non-other that... Louis.

The fans freak out, half commenting things like "I knew it" and "I told you! I told you they were in love!" while others are panicking  for living a liefor the past few years.

Both boys walk hand in hand as they all join in on the final verse, a look of pride and happiness is on their faces as the walk down the bridge.  
~ We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it till the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I~  
The two boys dance together down the bridge, smiling and laughing like they never have before. Singing to eachother passionatly.  
~Not even the Gods above can  
Separate the two of us  
No nothing can come between  
You and I  
Oh, you and I~  
The two boys stop and look into each others eyes.  
~Ooooh You and I  
We could make it if we try  
Oh, you and I~  
They both lean in for a romantic kiss, then pull back. Both of them facing the camera smiling widely, with a look of something never seen in their faces before.

~Oh You and I~

Freedom.

The video finishes and slowly the screen fades from the video back to the boys, only this time a very suddenly nervous looking Louis is sitting on a shy looking Harrys Knee.

Louis takes a deep breath and smiles to the camera as he and Harry sau at the same time.

"Larry stylinson is real, and we are finally... Free"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos amd Commets appriciated! I cried writing this jsyk so cx


End file.
